


The Whirlwind

by sherlylikeswaffles



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dancer AU, Gen, Grant Gustin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlylikeswaffles/pseuds/sherlylikeswaffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Barry is the best dancer alive and dances to save Central City. Inspired by Grant Gustin in Glee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Whirlwind

**Author's Note:**

> So when I found out that Grant Gustin is a dancer, I somehow started to imagine Barry dancing and this idea came up. Enjoy and let me know what you think! Thanks to Pocket Pavel for beta-reading.

My name is Barry Allen and I'm the best dancer alive. When I was a child I saw my mother killed by something impossible. My father went to prison for her murder. Then an accident made me the impossible. To the outside world I'm an ordinary forensic scientist, but secretly I use my talent to fight crime and find others like me. I am the Whirlwind.  
I do realize that calling myself the best dancer alive doesn't sound really modest. But it's true. My mom first made me take dance classes when I was four, so even before the lightning hit me, I was pretty good. But ever since the “accident” I got “some mad skills” as Cisco puts it. He was it who came up with my superhero name, too. He made an exception for me because usually he only names the bad guys.   
“Barry, we've got an armed robbery at the Haverford shopping mall.”  
“I got it,” I say and start to dance. The thing is, when I dance, I'm faster than I would be if I ran because I pirouette around people on the side walks, I grand jete over holes and posts, and I feel like flying rather than actually walking through the city. Within seconds, I'm at the crime scene. I peek around to check the scene, there are two armed robbers with black masks over their faces. One points a gun to the cashier, the other collects cash and jewelry.  
“Stop!” I call out and walk out of my hideout.   
“The Whirlwind!” I hear people whisper in relief.  
“Oh, look, who's here, Central City's famous ballerina,” one of the mask men says. I'm used to the bad guy talk as I like to call it by now. I know I will always have the last laugh anyway. So I just smile at them and begin my dance. I literally whirl around them and before they know what's happening I have their guns and they are tied up, ready for Joe to pick them up.   
“Thank you, Whirlwind,” some of the people in the mall shout as I dance away, smiling and waving at them.  
“Nice job, dude,” Cisco greets me as I arrive in Star Labs.   
“It's good to see, just for once you managed to not get dirt on your suit.” I grin at him and look down my suit, or rather my costume. Cisco designed it for me. It's quite unique, not only because Cisco made it but also because my style of dancing doesn't really fit into any standard dancing categories. I used to start with tap dance and ballet, but since dancing has always felt natural to me, I do lyrical jazz, Latin dance, hip hop and I practically tried every dance possible. My costume was influenced by the costumes of all different dance styles. It's red because Caitlin swears it's so my color. And if Caitlin says that, who am I to argue? So I wear scarlet tights, but not the usual weak tights that get holes all the time, but high-functional, dynamic tights. Yes, these tights do indeed exist. On top I wear a low cut dress shirt with red glitter along the collar. To conceal my identity Cisco created a red mask to go over my eyes that looks like the ones you can get in Venice. I put my costume to its rightful place and join Cisco and Caitlin in the lab.  
“Don't you have a job to get to?” Caitlin asks me as I walk in.  
“Oh, right, see you later guys,” I call as I dance off to my job as a forensic scientist. A couple of blocks before the police station I stop and begin to walk like a normal person again.  
“You're late,” Joe greets me. He's grinning. “Good job, earlier,” he whispers to me then and I smile back. Yes, this is just what an ordinary day as the “Whirlwind” looks like.


End file.
